


An Offer

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Future Fic, Gen, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oz come into town to recruit Stiles to the Watcher’s Council Derek is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or Teen Wolf. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing. There is a mention of Martha from Doctor Who. Don't own anything to do with Doctor Who either.
> 
> A/N: Written for the August Fic-A-Day challenge for Twisted Shorts on lj.

An Offer:

Derek had tried to ignore the other werewolf. His life finally felt balanced and he wanted to hold onto the normalcy he’d managed. The other werewolf just stepped inside his territory, made its presence known and seemed to be waiting. Derek ignored him. 

Then the guy came into town, followed him.

He successfully ignored the man for an hour as he ran errands and checked in with his pack to make sure they were all safe. Everyone accounted for he stepped out of the bank and stared at the back of the other werewolf’s head.

The guy was older than him, but shorter, with red hair that had the tips tinted a pale blue color. He was wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt. It was a testament to how much time Derek spent with Stiles that he knew that the woman on the shirt was Martha Jones from Doctor Who. He had no weapons on him. He smelled calm.

“What do you want?”

The guy turned, tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in query. Derek crossed his arm and then stepped forward when he realized he was blocking the doorway to the bank. The guy quirked his lips into an almost smile.

Derek huffed out a frustrated breath and stepped forward, “I’m not looking for anyone.”

“Wasn’t asking to join. Oz.”

“What?”

“My name. Oz.”

“Derek.”

Oz nodded, quirked his lips up again and went back to looking at the cars passing by. Derek leaned over the bench and looked down at him.

“Not here for you,” Oz explained.

“Then why follow me?”

“Permission to enter your territory?”

“You already did,” Derek pointed out with a growl behind his words.

“Tried to get your attention,” Oz countered.

“What do you want?” Derek ground out, punctuating each word.

“To talk,” Oz explained.

“So talk.”

“Not you,” Oz clarified as he glanced up at Derek.

“You want permission to enter my territory so that you can talk to someone?” Derek asked.

Oz nodded as his eyes tracked the cars again.

“No,” Derek told him.

Oz tilted his head and frowned, “I represent an organization that would pay for college, can’t I at least offer that to him?”

“No.”

“All expense paid,” Oz tempted, “and a guaranteed job after.”

“No.”

Oz looked over, met his eyes as he challenged, “Not your future.”

“No, it’s not,” Derek agreed, “How’d this person come to your attention?”

“We have informational websites.”

Derek raised his eyebrows and glared.

“He was able to correct purposely incorrect material.”

Derek scrubbed a hand down his face, “Mahealani or Stilinski?”

“Stilinski.”

“No,” Derek told him automatically.

“Who’s Mahealani?”

Derek narrowed his eyes, chastising himself for bringing up Danny. He’d agreed to give Danny the bite this summer, after the excitement of graduation had waned. He shouldn’t bring any attention to Danny, not when he’d be the newest member of his pack.

And yet he didn’t want Oz talking to Stiles either. As much as Derek knew college was going to bring new dangers and heartache into his world, he wasn’t ready to face it. He wanted the summer to put off the inevitable. He wasn’t sure he was prepared to lose any of them.

Boyd stepped up out of the nearby grocery store and moved swiftly to his side, leaned in just enough to offer support, but not make Derek look weak.

“Hey boss,” Boyd greeted.

Oz glanced over and still smelled calm.

“I think Issac gets off work soon,” Boyd offered.

“Don’t think he’ll be staying that long,” Derek told him.

“It’s just an offer,” Oz pointed out.

An offer Stiles could refuse, Derek reminded himself as he realized Stiles would at least want the choice, deserved to have choices.

“What’s your organization do?”

“Mostly we stop apocalypses.”

“There’s more than one?” Boyd asked.

Oz nodded, “And still a debate on the plural form.”

Boyd glanced over at Derek and Derek risked a glance back. Boyd shrugged and Derek agreed. Oz seemed harmless. Derek knew he wasn’t, knew this older werewolf with an organization behind him would bring changes that Derek might not be ready for, but then this choice wasn’t his.

“Hurt him and I hurt you,” Derek warned.

Oz nodded. Derek’s eyes narrowed.

“Understood,” Oz told him.

“Where are you staying?” Derek pushed.

“Hotel, next town over.”

Derek nodded.

“Still have time today,” Oz pointed out.

Derek pushed back just slightly into the reassurance as Boyd leaned into him again. Then he nodded, “He’ll be home.”

Oz nodded and stood slowly. Derek glared and Oz sat back down. Derek nodded and tilted his head towards Boyd, “Call Issac, then Erica. I’ll make sure Stiles is home.”

Oz quirked his eyebrows again.

“There’s a reason he knows so much,” Derek answered, “And we’re going with you.”


End file.
